


No me dejes Iwa-chan

by Bokuto_sama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuto_sama/pseuds/Bokuto_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres años despues de la derrota contra Karasuno en el torneo de primavera, Oikawa Tooru vivia en un apartamento con vista al campus de su universidad, tenia un puesto titular en la nacional japonesa y en el equipo universitario mas poderoso de su epoca.<br/>Una vida tranquila, llena de triunfos y celebraciones, una vida que siempre quiso??<br/>(Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La vida que siempre quiso

Los balones que servía Sugawara le seguían llegando a Iwaizumi, bajos e inestables le hacían perder el equilibro dejándolo fuera del primer contraataque.  
Estaban 24/24. Era el último set que definiría quien iría contra Shiratorizawa en las finales del torneo de primavera, y el balón se negaba a caer.  
La finta de Kageyama que Oikawa no pudo detener a pesar de su sufrido intento por alcanzarla le dio el Match Point a Karasuno. Iwaizumi sintió la frustración y el enojo que se acumulaban peligrosamente en el cuerpo de su armador.  
Aoba terminó pidiendo un tiempo fuera, Iwaizumi podía exteriorizar su enojo fácilmente, pero su amigo de la infancia era una historia aparte.  
Oikawa se balanceaba en el duro camino de suplir su “falta de habilidad” con su mero esfuerzo y su inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad, porque aunque el mismo aceptaba no ser un genio, ni el más habilidoso del campeonato podría retar la sólida determinación del castaño, cosa que pocos sabían, ese pocos se limitaba a Iwaizumi Hajime.  
El balón estuvo de nuevo en movimiento, Sugawara y Kageyama cambiaron de posiciones al otro lado de la cancha dándole a Asahi la oportunidad de un remate limpio y libre de bloqueo, Hanamaki apenas pudo recibir el impacto que se fue desviado hacia la red afuera de la cancha.  
Como si todo el gimnasio se hubiera silenciado de golpe, Iwaizumi solo escucho retumbar el chirrido del calzado deportivo de Oikawa contra el piso de la cancha, que iba desesperadamente a alcanzar el balón.  
El castaño alzó un brazo en su dirección apuntando con el dedo índice, por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, su visión periférica se desactivo y lo único que él As de Seijoh pudo ver fue la silueta de Oikawa en un fondo negro alcanzando el balón, girando su cuerpo violentamente con los brazos bien en alto armando la que podría ser la mejor jugada que pudo armar en su vida, salvar el balón fuera de la cancha, en un pase súper largo y rápido que se elevó paralelo a la malla directo al prodigioso remate del AS de su equipo y mejor amigo en quien confiaba más que en sí mismo, teniendo en cuenta que se hablaba de Oikawa Tooru, cuyo orgullo era el único que podía rivalizar con su ridícula determinación.  
Ese hubiese sido el punto ganador del partido, pero del otro lado también palpitaba el mismo hambriento deseo de ganar, de permanecer más tiempo en la cancha, los feroces cuervos no iban a rendirse así como así, Daichi había recibido su poderoso remate que se fue hacia atrás, los antebrazos le quemaron, la fuerza con la que ese balón fue rematado también era ridícula, antes de que Seijoh pudiera celebrar la caída del balón del lado de Karasuno, Tanaka ya lo había mandado a la cancha de juego en una desesperada salvada, hubiese sido un balón libre, una oportunidad de ataque fácil y servida en bandeja de plata, de no ser por el AS de los cuervos que haciendo gala de sus furiosas habilidades remato el balón desde la línea de saque, con toda su fuerza, con la voluntad de sus compañeros a cuestas.  
Los siguientes movimientos para Iwaizumi fueron como ver el partido desde la tribuna, fuera de su cuerpo, aunque seijoh había logrado regresarla, ahora Kageyama se disponía a usar su mejor arma, Hinata remato el balón enfrentándose a su bloqueo de tres, de frente, mandando el balón en un recto que rozo el bloqueo de seijoh mandando el balón desviado a los brazos de Oikawa que estaban listo para una recepción.  
El sonido que produjo el rebote del balón contra el piso despertó a Iwaizumi, y devolvió su perspectiva a su cuerpo, vio como Oikawa aún mantenía la posición con los brazos estirados, había fallado la recepción y el balón ahora rodaba fuera de la cancha, de su lado de la cancha.  
El árbitro pito el punto, el final del partido y su contundente derrota.  
Habían perdido la semifinal del torneo de primavera en su último año de preparatoria.  
\- No importa lo que digamos, esos son los resultados, su decepción no cambiara. Seguro lamentan alguna jugada, aun así déjenme decirles algo, fue una buena pelea – la voz gruesa y ronca del entrenador de Aoba calo en los corazones de cada uno en el equipo que dejaron salir sus lágrimas tratando de contener ligeros sollozos.  
\- Demos las gracias a la audiencia – la voz tranquila de Oikawa llego directamente a Iwaizumi.  
\- Como puedo ser la estrella si ni siquiera pude anotar ahí – se reprochó mentalmente, se mordió los labios y las lágrimas fueron escapando sin su permiso, el profundo sentimiento de frustración y decepción, le llego hasta los huesos.  
Oikawa que se dirigía hacia la audiencia notó la expresión del pelinegro asestándole una palmada en la espalda justo sobre el 4 de su playera, pasó a su lado y siguió su camino, luego Iwaizumi sintió el golpe de Hanamaki y Matsukawa, se limpió las lágrimas con su el cuello de la playera y alcanzo a sus compañeros en la formación.  
Ese era el final y no había nada que el pudiera hacer al respecto, y se reprochó que tampoco pudo hacer nada aún estando en el partido.  
Abordó el bus que los llevaría de regreso a su preparatoria, se sentó en los primeros asientos individuales junto a la puerta deslizante, dejo su mirada en lo que había afuera de la ventana sin decir nada, y francamente nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra en ningún momento del trayecto.  
Oikawa vio la expresión de Iwaizumi, resignado se sentó en los últimos asientos de atrás, que aún estaban vacíos, fue el último en subir, ya que como capitán debía revisar que todo estuviera listo para regresar, aparte de un infortunado encuentro que lo había dejado aún más irritado, normalmente aunque forzado su puesto era junto a Iwa-chan el mismo rematador había decidido que no fuera así.  
¿Iwa-chan estaba enojado con él?, lo estaba culpando acaso?, ya no quería verlo más?, por un momento “la reina del drama” en su interior tomo el control inyectándole venenosos pensamientos, en todo el trayecto el perder el partido paso a un segundo plano por las inseguridades del castaño que seguían gritando desde el fondo de su estómago, no había perdido de vista al pelinegro, lo veía quieto muy quieto, con la mirada fija en el paisaje.  
No tardaron mucho en llegar, trató de bajar de primeras pero sus compañeros le impidieron el paso, para cuando bajó ya Iwaizumi estaba dentro del gimnasio con el entrenador y estaban hablando, no habría sido problema acercarse y agregarse a la conversación pero Oikawa tenía un mal presentimiento.  
La reunión terminó, Oikawa se apresuró a la salida aun sin cambiarse, dejándole la tarea de cerrar y recoger a los de primero, estuvo parado junto a un árbol a unas calles de la escuela por donde siempre pasaban camino a casa, Iwaizumi era su vecino así que aunque no quisiera tenían que compartir el mismo camino de regreso, como hacían siempre.  
El cielo empezó a ponerse oscuro, las horas empezaron a pasar demasiado lentas para su gusto, estaba cansado por los dos partidos que habían jugado ese día y el golpe en su columna que aun escocia, pero que podía disimular bastante bien.  
Se preguntó si así se sentían esas chicas que nerviosamente lo esperaban de vez en cuando afuera de la escuela para entregarle alguna declaración de amor, seguía de pie en la misma posición con las manos agarradas de la cinta de su mochila que cruzaba sobre su pecho, el tiempo pasó y pasó, ya era de noche, pero Iwaizumi nunca apareció.  
Derrotado doblemente decidió regresar a casa, las luces en la de residencia Iwaizumi estaban apagadas, supuso que Iwa-chan no había regresado aun, y por un momento se preocupó, sacó su celular y contemplo el número del pelinegro incapaz de pulsar el botón para llamar.  
Soltó un suspiro y entró a su casa, su mamá estaría en su cuarto, seguramente durmiendo por su enfermedad ya no podía trabajar y la mayoría del día debía descansar, su hermana estaría en su trabajo de medio tiempo y Takeru seguro había salido a cenar con su padre.  
Dejó sus tennis como cayeron en la entrada, caminó a la sala sin encender las luces, pasando por el mueble en el pasillo de la entrada donde reposaban fotos de su sobrino, de su familia, de viajes y eventos escolares, en medio de todos los marcos, había una especial, de una premiación de secundaria, cuando Oikawa fue condecorado como el mejor armador del torneo, en la foto tenía los ojos rojos, la nariz congestionada y rojiza, Iwa-chan a su lado le pasaba un brazo por encima sosteniendo en alto la placa mientras sonreía, esa era la favorita de Iwaizumi, su mirada se detuvo un momento en la vieja fotografía, sus ojos pasaron por la sonrisa infantil y sincera del pequeño pelinegro, algo en su pecho se arrugo lenta y sonoramente como una hoja de papel, arrastro los pies hasta la sala, se tiró en el sofá dejando caer la mochila a su lado.  
\- Ya regrese… perdimos – susurro para sí mismo dejando rodar unas cuantas lagrimas por sus mejillas, mirando hacia el techo de la sala sin emitir sonido alguno.  
La vista de su habitación era amplia y hermosa, podía ver el campus desde su ventana, cuando visitó el lugar a finales de su primer año de universidad con el afán de tener donde vivir que no le hiciera atravesar la ciudad a diario, había quedado completamente enamorado de ese detalle en particular, la vista, para él, el resto del lugar podía estarse desbaratando, el viviría ahí con esa hermosa vista despertándolo cada mañana sin importar nada más, aun si el tipo de la inmobiliaria le había indicado que era compartido con el nieto de los dueños.  
Oikawa empezaba su cuarto y último año de universidad, se graduaría en Economía y administración, recibió su invitación al equipo nacional de voleyball masculino japonés, a la mitad de su segundo año, llevaba viviendo con esa hermosa vista 2 años completos, se estiro con ganas, seguía en bóxers caminando hacia la ventana para abrirla y sentir la brisa apoyado en el pequeño balcón.  
\- Oikawa-san, ya estas despierto? – una voz suave y firme le llego del otro lado de su puerta.  
\- Sip! – contesto sin muchas ganas de moverse de su lugar.  
Del otro lado el pelinegro ya vestido y con la mochila en la espalda caminaba por el pasillo hacia la sala sin importarle si le había abierto o no, tomó las llaves del mueble junto a la entrada y salió del apartamento.  
9, 10, 11, 12, Contaba los pasos desde la cafetería yendo hacia el Gimnasio, 13, 14, se detuvo y admiro la enorme cancha de futbol, el patio y las gradas que rodeaban el mini estadio de su universidad, esa era la vista que apreciaba desde su apartamento, el atardecer primaveral de Tokio acaparó su atención por un momento.  
15, un grupo de chicas salían de la facultad de medicina, en cuanto lo vieron empezaron a murmurar cosas que el no alcanzo a oír, pero agradeció no tener que fingir interés al respecto.  
16, 17, 18, 19, 20, levanto la vista, calculo unos 10 pasos más para llegar a la puerta del gimnasio de donde ya salía el característico sonido que producía el rebote de los balones.  
\- Ya es tarde Oikawa, ¿dónde estabas? - el tono serio y seco de su antiguo archienemigo ahora compañero de equipo lo alcanzo por detrás.  
\- Si, si, ya voy, ya voy– contesto sin mucho interés continuando su caminata  
21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29 ya estaba frente a la puerta del gimnasio.  
\- Ya volviiiiii ~! – Saludo con su tono cantarín y su falsa sonrisa como solía hacerlo siempre.  
\- Vaya, buen trabajo Ushijima – Un pelinegro se acercó con un balón en la mano, y las mangas de su playera con el nombre de la universidad estampado en el pecho, dobladas sobre los hombros.  
\- Ya venía para acá cuando lo encontré – le corrigió el rematador mientras se ajustaba sus rodilleras en su lugar.  
\- Oh! Capitán-kun ¿me estabas buscando? – sonrió de nuevo Oikawa imitando al otro acomodándose su rodillera y su protector.  
\- Vamos! No empieces este año perdiéndote de esa manera, no pienso aceptar que no entrenes como se debe – Gruño Daichi con un tono más de preocupación que de enojo.  
\- Oya!? De nuevo escapándote de los entrenamientos? – la voz ronca del AS del equipo resonó en todo el gimnasio justo detrás de ellos.  
\- Oh vamos! Tú también acabas de llegar! – Oikawa hizo un leve puchero señalándolo acusadoramente ante el evidente complot de su ahora equipo.  
\- EEH!!? Yo tenía permiso!! No me escape en ningún momento! Verdad Daichi??! Verdad!!? Verdad? – rápidamente se deshizo de su postura del AS agitando los brazos, lleno de nervios hacia su capitán, a pesar de sus 20 años Bokuto no había madurado nada.  
Daichi disolvió la pequeña aglomeración que se había formado en la entrada del gimnasio, y dejando el tema de lado continuaron con la práctica.  
Todos hacían parte del equipo de Voleyball Universitario más fuerte de todo Japón, con los jugadores más fuertes, Oikawa se había ganado su puesto como titular con la dedicación que ni el mismo Ushijima tenía, Su capitán y Wing Spiker Daichi Sawamura, compartía la posición con Bokuto y Ushijima, aunque era más considerado por su integrada recepción, y su agudo talento estratega, sin duda alguna formaban una alineación brutal.  
Pero no acababa ahí, para los inicios de su segundo año fue convocado a los entrenamientos con la nacional, la Sub 20 Japonesa, Bokuto y Ushijima habían sido reclutados desde su primer año, encontrarse con Ushiwaca en la universidad y en el equipo nacional definitivamente le fue demasiado difícil al principio pero ahora podía pasar de él fácilmente sin sentirse irritado el resto del día.  
Si lo pensaba con detenimiento y exceptuaba el anterior detalle tenía la vida que siempre quiso.


	2. Una vida así no es vida

Oikawa no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, Irihata lo miraba desde la banca con la expresión llena de orgullo, tenía en sus manos una invitación a una universidad en Tokyo, le ofrecían una beca completa para que estudiara la carrera que deseara, pero no era cualquier invitación como las otras 4 que tenía sobre el escritorio de su habitación, ellos habían tenido algunos juegos de practica gracias a las conexiones del entrenador, y Oikawa sabía que era la universidad a la que más quería ir.  
No pudo evitar la sonrisa llena de satisfacción que se formó en su atractivo rostro, Hanamaki y Matsukawa se acercaron por detrás husmeando el papel que sostenía el armador.  
\- No es cierto! – exclamo Hanamaki dándole un buen golpe en el hombro.  
\- Bien hecho hombre! – lo felicito el pelinegro.  
Oikawa aún no salía de su pequeño trance, volteo de golpe hacia el pelinegro que seguía recostado contra la pared secándose el sudor al otro lado de la cancha.  
\- Iwa-chan!!! Mira miraaa! – dio saltitos hacia el otro saltándole encima.  
\- Que haces kuzokawa! Ten más cuidado! Idiota! – le grito el pelinegro mientras lo golpeaba mandándolo de vuelta por donde vino, la cara se le aplasto contra el piso de la cancha, pero ni eso le borro la sonrisa idiota que mantenía en su rostro, el castaño se levantó de un tirón ignorando el dolor punzante en sus atractivas facciones y le estiró la mano con el papel poniéndoselo en la cara, con los ojos brillando de emoción.  
La expresión de Iwaizumi seria y sin mucha emoción se desbarato en un instante, apretó los labios conteniendo la risa. Oikawa alzo una ceja mirándolo divertido también.  
Ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas en medio de la cancha sin poder decir nada, todos los miraban como si se hubiesen vuelto locos, para cuando lograron recuperar un poco el aire Iwaizumi le revolvió los cabellos con suavidad.  
\- Así se hace Tooru! – le sonrió con esas blancas y hermosas sonrisas que solo Iwaizumi sabia darle. El castaño sintió que le vibró todo el cuerpo, y sonrojado le devolvió la sonrisa con todos los dientes asintiendo con la cabeza enérgicamente.  
\- Dios mío santo! Oikawa se quedó mudo! – gritó Hanamaki burlándose de la escena, como era su capitán esperaban que se pusiera sobreactuado alabándose a sí mismo hasta cansarlos.   
Luego de más risas, el entrenador les permitió salir temprano y todos se fueron directo a casa de Matsukawa a celebrar, la invitación de Oikawa y el torneo de primavera que empezaría la semana siguiente.

\- Ten cuidado con eso – el tono seco del pelinegro le llego desde la cocina, Oikawa ya en su apartamento intentaba hacer funcionar casi a los golpes el calentador.  
Akaashi Keiji, su roomate, Estudiante de Literatura, en los inicios de su tercer año de universidad, resultó ser el nieto de los dueños del apartamento, ese fue sin duda un raro encuentro al azar del caprichoso destino. El pelinegro en su espartana personalidad paciente y sensata sabia como tratar con él sin atizarle un golpe cada vez que lo escuchara decir estupideces o alardear de ser la gran cosa, como era básicamente la personalidad del “Gran Rey”, aunque muchas veces parecía que más bien lo ignoraba.  
Pero Oikawa ya no era del todo el “Gran Rey” que todos conocieron en la preparatoria.  
Agacho la cabeza, resignado por no lograr hacer funcionar el maldito aparato, y se fue refunfuñando como un niño pequeño encerrándose en su habitación.  
\- Akaashi! Ya llegue! – la voz ronca y llena de energía del AS resonó en la sala llegando hasta su habitación.  
\- Bokuto-san – Akaashi lo saludo en un tono más normal, sin distraerse de su actividad culinaria.  
\- Oya! estas cocinando?! Puedo quedarme a comer? Si! por favor?? di que si!! – Rogaba el peligris afuera y en su exasperación Oikawa agarro su almohada apretándola contra su cara desparramado entre las cobijas.  
Bokuto prácticamente vivía con ellos, se quedaba hasta por semanas, claro, en el cuarto de Akaashi, aparte también tenía una llave del apartamento, El pelinegro le había contado algunas cosas sobre su relación pero no mucho en específico, aunque ya llevaban viviendo juntos 2 años, Akaashi no era muy abierto que digamos, pero para Oikawa era más tímido que reservado. Pero aunque no hablara mucho era muy bueno escuchándolo y al ser completamente imparcial siempre sabía cómo aconsejarlo.  
\- Vamos, no hagas tanto alboroto, molestaras a Oikawa-san – la voz del pelinegro sonó afuera a modo de regaño, y el castaño agradeció internamente y sacándose la ropa, fue al baño, de nuevo agacho la cabeza resignado a bañarse con agua fría.  
Se hundió de nuevo en las suaves cobijas abrazando su almohada con el cabello aun húmedo, con la mente en blanco hasta escuchó un par de golpes en su puerta.  
\- Oikawa-san tu teléfono está sonando desde hace un rato – La voz del pelinegro lo hizo dar un salto, recordó haber dejado la mochila abandonada en la entrada desde que llegó.  
\- Oh! Una llamada! Me pregunto quién podrá ser! – Abrió la puerta acomodándose una toalla en la cabeza, Oikawa siempre mantenía en secreto la misma esperanza tonta y ridícula, que a pesar de haber pasado ya más de 3 años no podía desechar, razón por la que tampoco había tenido el valor de cambiar ni su número personal ni sus redes sociales, aunque hubiese perdido la costumbre de usarlas con frecuencia.  
\- Toma – el pelinegro le entrego su móvil y se retiró, en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos empezó a vibrar de nuevo.  
Dejó escapar un suspiro decepcionado al ver el nombre en la pantalla.  
\- Nee-san! – contesto fingiendo ánimos.  
\- Tooru! Porque no contestas!?? – del otro lado de la línea su hermana mayor casi lo deja sordo.  
\- Vale, vale no te enojes, estaba bañándome – entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él.  
\- Como sea, la próxima semana haremos una ceremonia para mamá vas a venir? – preguntó.  
Oikawa se mordió el labio inferior, ese tema aún era un poco difícil, en su segundo año de universidad para el mismo tiempo en que recibió su invitación al equipo nacional, su madre falleció, desde la secundaria la mujer venía padeciendo una enfermedad grave y su cuerpo no resistió más, si bien ambos hermanos no habían sido muy unidos a ella ya que trabajaba casi todo el tiempo para poder mantenerlos a ambos en la ausencia de su padre que los había dejado cuando Tooru apenas era un bebe, en sus últimos años de vida, tuvo que renunciar a sus dos trabajos y quedarse reposando en casa donde el vínculo con sus hijos que hasta el momento no había existido floreció solo unos segundos antes de marchitarse de golpe.  
\- No, tengo entrenamiento para el torneo de verano nacional, no puedo – contesto esta vez con suma seriedad.  
\- Mmm está bien, Takeru extraña verte, yo también te extraño, deberías venir a visitarnos de vez en cuando – su hermana seguía viviendo en Miyagi en la casa que su madre con tanto esfuerzo les había dejado, vivía con su esposo, tenían una bonita familia, su sobrino tenía mucha suerte.  
\- Sabes que no voy a Miyagi – susurro el castaño más para sí mismo que para ella.  
\- Apropósito no quieres información? - del otro lado de la línea se escucharon las risitas contenidas de su hermana.  
\- Qué? Dime, dime! – el tono alegre volvió a su voz más por curiosidad que otra cosa.  
\- Bueno puedo decirte que el otro día fui a la pastelería y adivina quién me atendió! –   
\- Qué? Es enserio? –   
\- Sip, parece que su padre va a heredarle el negocio familiar, quizá esa termine siendo su profesión, y no estaría nada mal porque esos pasteles sí que son deliciosos! – su hermana se relamía los labios de solo recordar la rebanada de tres leches que se había devorado ese día.  
\- Quién lo diría!, A pesar de su aspecto tan agrio – su voz se apagó lentamente mientras su hermana le decía algo a Takeru del otro lado.  
\- Bueno hermanito, tengo que irme, hablaremos después cuídate mucho! – la llamada termino antes de que el pudiera decir algo pero no había necesidad de eso.  
Se lanzó a la cama de nuevo hundiéndose en la almohada, vio pasar las horas con la mirada perdida en las cortinas traslucidas que dejaban entrar la luz naranja de la calle, en medio de toda esa oscuridad sus pensamientos fueron capaces de viajar a sus más preciados recuerdos, los mismos que trataba de mantener en algún lugar en su mente donde no lo mortificaran a diario, pero donde tampoco pudiese olvidarlos.  
Su cuerpo yacía sobre la cama en diagonal, uno de sus pies se salía de la sabana, su cabello estaba todo desparramado sobre la almohada y su mejilla reposaba en el borde de la cama, no se sentía con ánimos, pero si habían ganas, era un hombre apenas saliendo de la adolescencia y tenía sus necesidades, cerró los ojos y dejo que su mente lo llevara a su primera vez, recordó las torpes caricias que su pareja le había intentado dar, los besos y mordidas en el cuello, el sonido ronco con el que salía su nombre de sus gruesos labios, bajó su mano sin esperar alguna orden de su mente palpando el bulto que ya empezaba a notarse en la pantaloneta que usaba de pijama, sintió su rostro arder transportado al recuerdo, tomo su entrepierna entre su mano y empezó a moverla suavemente, mordió sus labios recordando las manos frías y temblorosas de su pareja ahí mismo acariciándole, los primeros gemidos roncos y las miradas de placer que recibió en recompensa por hacerle lo mismo, el tono un poco bronceado de su piel por donde rodaban gruesas gotas de sudor, los músculos bien marcados de su abdomen que se contraían con su respiración agitada, y esos brazos, uno a cada lado de sus piernas sosteniéndole con firmeza, anchos, y jodidamente atractivos.   
-I… Iwa-chan – susurró entre su agitada respiración, apretó los dientes, su vista se nubló, una gota cálida rodó por su mejilla y un espeso liquido ardiendo corrió por su mano.

Iwaizumi se partía la cabeza tratando de entender cómo funcionaban los sitios web de las inmobiliarias.  
\- Que se supone que es esto? Quién demonios diseño esto?, ahí no puede vivir ni un gato! Ah!? Quien es Linlin y porque quiere hablar conmigo??!– las quejas del as entre dientes y con su tono ronco tenían a Oikawa soltando risas desde la cama acostado lanzando un balón hacia arriba una y otra vez.  
\- Iwa-chan si sigues forzándote de esa manera tu única neuronhyaah! – el castaño recibió con todo su atractivo rostro el pesado libro de historia que el pelinegro acababa de lanzarle.  
\- Señor sabelotodo! Porque no viene y pone a trabajar su egocéntrica neurona en vez de estar haciendo nada como siempre? – le gruño con una sonrisa de lado al verlo sobarse y lloriquear por el golpe.  
\- Vamos Iwa-chan te he dicho que en la cara no! – se quejó el castaño levantándose, se acercó por detrás pasándole los brazos por ambos lados arrinconándolo contra el escritorio fingiendo revisar la página dando clicks aquí y allá, Iwaizumi ya tenía la cara roja y se estaba poniendo nervioso por la respiración del otro que ya sentía en su oído derecho y el calor que le llegaba del pecho restregándosele en la nuca.  
\- Haber, tenemos que decidir primero en que sector nos iría mejor, mmmm te parece un punto medio? Entre tu universidad y la mía? – le pregunto haciéndose el inocente pero Oikawa sabía perfectamente lo que provocaba en el otro.  
\- Si está bien así - le contesto como todo buen macho alfa manteniendo la compostura.   
Aunque irían a universidades diferentes, ya que Oikawa había aceptado la Beca que recibió, e Iwaizumi tenía otros planes en mente, habían acordado vivir cerca para no perder el contacto, de ser posible en el mismo barrio y así había sido hasta que Iwaizumi le propuso que se fueran a vivir juntos, llevaban saliendo 1 año, y siendo amigos toda la vida.  
Como la madre de los niños Oikawa nunca estaba en casa, y la diferencia de edad entre él y su hermana no les permitía tener una muy buena relación, ya que ella era una adolescente en su etapa rebelde y el un pequeño de 4 años, Tooru conoció a su vecino, el pequeño Hajime, cuando el castaño se fue de cara frente a su casa tratando de perseguir una pelota bajo la no-supervisión de su hermana que estaba más concentrada en su celular. Se raspo las rodillas y empezó a llorar a gritos, el pelinegro que llegaba con su padre a casa en ese momento lo había ayudado a levantarse en su limitada capacidad de infante, no sin antes darle un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza por ser torpe.  
Desde ese día, El Sr. Iwaizumi que era padre soltero, se había hecho cercano de los dos pequeños que siempre permanecían solos en la casa del lado, les preparaba postres y pasteles, y le enseñaba cosas sobre extraterrestres, constelaciones y estrellas a Tooru.  
Siempre habían sido muy unidos, Iwaizumi conocía a la perfección al verdadero Oikawa, y reconocía la máscara de señor popularidad que solía usar con frecuencia, pero no le molestaba mientras pudiera ver también su lado más real.  
Para el castaño, su Iwa-chan era el mismo desde que tenía memoria, sabía leerlo sin necesidad de palabras, y era la persona más preciada en su vida, había estado enamorado perdidamente del pelinegro gruñón desde que Tooru-Junior decidió enseñarle lo que significaba ser un varoncito a los 12 años, si así llamaba Oikawa Tooru a su pene de adolescente, 

Había pasado una semana desde la llamada de su hermana, en cierto modo se sentía sin ánimos, solía quedar drenado de energías cuando permitía que los recuerdos se apodaran de su cuerpo y le inyectaran nostalgia indiscriminadamente.  
\- Parece que cada vez te es más complicado manejarlo – Akaashi soplaba su chocolate haciendo mover los malvaviscos que flotaban encima.  
\- Tú crees? – le respondió el castaño limpiándose la espuma del suyo que quedo en sus labios.  
\- Si lo creo, hace cuanto no lo ves? – le pregunto bajándole un poco a la música de Oikawa, que había puesto The fray de fondo en su miércoles sin Bokuto.  
\- Mmmm desde el funeral – el castaño echo la cabeza para atrás dejando su bebida sobre la mesa.  
\- Hace más de un año Oikawa-san – el tono del pelinegro sonó más a modo de regaño, pero también se regañaba mentalmente por dejarlo lidiar solo con todo el asunto, no era su primer preocupación pero aun así le molestaban los silencios incomodos y perturbadores que Oikawa creaba cada vez que se deprimía. Aunque estuviese Bokuto gritando por todos lados se sentía el aura de nostalgia por todo el apartamento.  
\- Lo sé, es mucho tiempo deprimiéndose por lo mismo una y otra vez no? – se burló el castaño tomando otro sorbo de su bebida caliente, le ardieron los ojos y su autocontrol vacilaba.  
\- Tu hermana te dijo algo? – Oikawa lo miro con algo de desconfianza entrecerrando los ojos sorprendido.  
\- Desde cuando lo sabes? – Akaashi se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.  
\- Hombre eres demasiado detallista – se rio Oikawa acomodándose el cabello con una mano.  
\- Y bien, que te dijo? - le pregunto de nuevo  
\- Pues, me comentó que había ido a la pastelería de su papá, y que lo había visto ahí trabajando, que seguramente heredaría el negocio familiar – soltó un suspiro largo mientras hablaba bajando el volumen de su voz hasta que terminó.  
\- Y te pusiste a recordar cosas? – Akaashi levantó una ceja acusadoramente, Oikawa inflo las mejillas, incapaz de negar o afirmar la respuesta.  
\- No te pido que saques nada de tu cabeza Oikawa-san, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, este es tu último año de universidad, tienes todo lo que deseaste, no crees que una vida así… no es vida? – el pelinegro le hablo con la tranquilidad de siempre pero el dolor que empezaba a aruñar en el pecho parecía no darle tregua, aunque lo pensara mucho o intentara mucho.  
\- No puedo hacer nada – susurro escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas haciéndose bolita en el sofá.  
Akaashi decidió dejar el tema por la paz antes de provocarle más dolor al castaño, esa noche le preparo su comida favorita tratando de animarlo aunque fuese un poco.


	3. Una vida sin sentido

\- Oikawaaaaa!! Levanta tu trasero de la cama! – gritaba Bokuto desde el pasillo.  
\- Es domingo – se quejó entre dientes halando su almohada para taparse con ella de nuevo.  
\- Akaaaashi no podemos ir sin él!! – continuaba gritando el hiperactivo rematador.  
\- Ya vámonos Bokuto-san, déjalo descansar – le respondió el pelinegro que ya estaba en la puerta con las llaves en la mano, llevaba una playera blanca delgada, una chaqueta de cuero, una camisa de cuadros amarillo amarrada en la cintura y unos jeans desgastados, Bokuto llevaba la misma camisa de cuadros desabotonada, sobre una playera negra y unos jeans negros.  
\- Está bien – agachó la cabeza decepcionado alcanzando a Akaashi saliendo del apartamento.  
\- Por fin se fueron esos ruidosos? – gruñó el castaño levantándose con pereza.  
Pasó todo el día entre su cobija de pequeños aliens verdes viendo todas las temporadas de Falling Skies, su serie favorita, ya llevaba más de dos semanas hundido en su “depresión”.  
Su teléfono sonó varias veces sobre la mesa junto a su cama, Bokuto le había enviado unas cuantas fotos de él y Akaashi de compras en el centro de la ciudad, Tenía una llamada perdida de Daichi, y Ushijima le había dejado un seco “Buenos días Oikawa” en WS, su hermana le había enviado unas fotos de Takeru todo untado de helado, y una que en especial iba a interesarle mucho.  
Cansado y hambriento se levantó, fue a buscar su móvil, lo desbloqueo, ignoró el mensaje de Ushijima, paso por las fotos de Bokuto y Akaashi que parecían estar comprando ropa muy formal para su gusto, se dijo que luego le regresaría la llamada a su capitán y fue directo a las fotos que le envió su hermana.  
Tres eran de Takeru con helado de fresa y vainilla en sus mejillas sonriendo con todos los dientes, la última, la cuarta foto, aparecía una tarta de fresas sobre la mesa, y en el fondo un chico alto, fornido, con una playera manga larga blanca, de tez un poco morena, con cabello en puntas un poco más largo de lo que él recordaba, llevaba una cajita decorada en sus manos.  
Oikawa se llevó una mano a la boca y se deshizo junto a la cama apoyándose en el borde.  
Se mordió los labios con los ojos aguados, mirando la foto con zoom y sin zoom, la contemplo, la contemplo y la contemplo tanto como pudo.  
Le respondió con un simple gracias a su hermana y apago el teléfono, rendido pero negándose a perder, fue por algo de comer, encontró en la cocina, un plato de arroz y un buen filete ya cocinado, a un lado en la mesa una nota que decía “Caliéntalo en el horno no en el microondas” Akaashi estaba asistiendo a clases complementarias de culinaria, lo que hacia sus comidas realmente deliciosas.  
Llevaba más de 18 meses sin verlo, la última vez que lo vio había sido una tarde lluviosa, después del funeral de su madre, fue el último en irse del lugar y para cuando intentó regresar a casa la lluvia ya era torrencial, se detuvo en un paradero de buses muy solitario, y lo vio caminando con un par de personas más por la otra vía un poco más adelante, gritó, le grito su nombre, pero Iwaizumi no volteo a verlo ni por un momento, quizá no lo había escuchado, los autos cruzaban por en medio, y el sonido de la lluvia era fuerte, intentó cruzar la vía y correr tras el pero ver la sonrisa despreocupada del pelinegro mientras charlaba con sus acompañantes lo hirió profundamente, terminó de rodillas en el suelo en medio de la lluvia llorando sus pérdidas, además de lo traicionado y solo que se sentía por que Iwaizumi no estuvo a su lado en ningún momento ni para darle al menos las condolencias.  
Su maltrecho orgullo le había impedido regresar o hacer algún intento de contactarlo desde ese momento.  
\- Akaashi por favor?! – los gritos de Bokuto se escuchaban por el pasillo del edificio, Oikawa se hundió más en su cobija a donde había envuelto luego de comer y ahora estaba terminando de ver la serie que había empezado en la mañana.  
\- Bokuto-san son las 10 de la noche, deja de hacer tanto escándalo – le gruño el pelinegro que entraba al apartamento cargado de bolsas igual que Bokuto.  
\- Lo siento – Bokuto agacho la cabeza como un perrito regañado, Akaashi le esbozo una ligera sonrisa recomponiéndole el ánimo en un segundo.  
\- Oikawa-san – saludo el pelinegro dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor.  
\- Oikawa! Que tal tu día? – saludo animado Bokuto dejando sus bolsas en el otro sofá.  
\- Como puedes seguir saliendo con este ruidoso – se quejó Oikawa haciendo un puchero poniéndole pausa a su serie.  
\- Eh?! No soy un ruidoso! verdad Akaashi??! – sonrió de oreja a oreja el peligris.  
Oikawa volteo hacia Akaashi esperando una negación a lo que acaba de decir Bokuto pero el pelinegro estaba bien concentrado buscando algo entre sus bolsas.  
\- Como supongo que lo olvidaste, te conseguimos este, espero que la talla sea correcta – le anuncio separándole dos bolsas y entregándoselas.  
\- Eh? – toda la expresión de Oikawa era un gran signo de interrogación.  
\- Ah! Si lo olvidó! – se burló Bokuto yendo hacia Akaashi abrazándolo por la espalda.  
\- Oikawa-san, Daichi-san y Sugawara-san? – el pelinegro se sentía un poco mal con que Oikawa no recordara las cosas importantes, además de su personalidad egoísta.  
\- Su ceremonia de matrimonio! – explotó al fin Bokuto irritado de la expresión “no tengo ni idea de que hablas” de Oikawa.  
\- Ah sí, claro, cuando era? Es hoy!!? - dio un salto del sofá revelando su precaria vestimenta, apenas tenía puesto el pantalón de su pijama.   
\- No Oikawa-san no es hoy, es el próximo viernes, pero como tenemos clases y ustedes dos entrenamientos quedamos la semana pasada en que hoy iríamos por los trajes – explico Akaashi señalándole las bolsas.  
Curioso Oikawa las agarró revisando su contenido, un traje gris claro, camisa y corbata azul turquesa.  
Daichi y Sugawara se habían comprometido un año atrás, pero aun no era legal el matrimonio de esa índole, así que decidieron celebrar una ceremonia emblemática, donde se dirían votos sellando más significativamente su unión, y afianzando su vínculo. Toda la idea había sido del capitán, aunque les había preguntado por consejos a todos en el equipo.  
\- Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo Akaashi! – sugirió Bokuto haciendo sonrojar al pelinegro.  
\- Eso no es algo que se decide así como así Bokuto-san – lo reprendió el otro.  
\- Eh?! Porque no? Si ellos pudieron! Porque noso… –   
\- Sugawara-san y Daichi-san se conocen desde que tienen memoria, siempre han estado juntos, e imaginarse y llevar una vida juntos no ha de ser difícil para ellos, no puedes ponernos en comparación Bokuto-san – el pelinegro lo interrumpió algo exasperado, pero lo que dijo no solo le cayó a Bokuto y lo puso a pensar si no que le toco una fibra sensible a Oikawa.  
\- No importa si se conocen desde el inicio de los tiempos o hace dos semanas, cuando alguien te quiere abandonar lo hace y ya – comento el castaño levantándose con sus dos bolsas y su cobija.  
\- Gracias por el traje – añadió y desapareció por el pasillo a encerrarse en su cuarto.  
Cosas como “amigos de la infancia” o “se conocen muy bien” o “amor” eran temas tabú para Oikawa, por supuesto él también tenía algo de culpa en todo lo que había pasado pero Iwaizumi no le dio ni el mínimo chance de tratar de arreglar la situación, o de si quiera disculparse.  
Bokuto se sentía realmente mal por haber hecho enfadar a Oikawa, a pesar de todo, ya que al principio no le agradaba mucho la idea de Akaashi y el viviendo juntos, solía aparecerse y gritarle que le daba miedo que algún día cayera ante sus encantos de príncipe, pero con el tiempo y la convivencia se dio cuenta que Oikawa no podía estar menos interesado en tener algo romántico con alguien, y se habían vuelto buenos amigos, admitía que el castaño era un grandioso setter, nunca frente a Akaashi pero igual lo admitía.  
\- Akaashi, crees que este enojado mucho tiempo? – Bokuto gateo por la cama con un puchero en los labios buscando el cálido pecho de su pareja.   
\- No te preocupes, ya mañana estará bien otra vez – intento tranquilizarlo acariciándole la cabeza, aunque el pelinegro sabía que ese “bien” solo significaba que Oikawa fingiría al día siguiente como si nadie hubiese pasado.  
\- Akaashi soy muy ruidoso? –   
\- Lo eres Bokuto-san –   
\- Ehhh? – el peligris lo miro desde su pecho con su puchero y los ojos aguados.  
\- No me molesta que lo seas Bokuto-san – le sonrió el pelinegro, dándole un suave beso en la frente.  
\- Keiji – el susurro ronco de Bokuto fue a parar en los labios del pelinegro.  
Luego de las clases matutinas ese lunes fueron al entrenamiento, Bokuto se le había pegado todo el día, por un inconsciente sentimiento de culpa, y todos se estaban comportando así con él, haciéndole preguntas sobre su estado de ánimo, que los más cercanos a él notaban como decaído, poco le importaba lo que pensaran, pero ya estaba harto de las preguntas, así que decidió matar dos pájaros de un tiro, esa tarde sus frustraciones y las dudas de todos se disiparon en el que podría ser el mejor entrenamiento que Oikawa había tenido con el equipo.  
Ni un solo balón se salió de la cancha, pocos de sus saques fueron recibidos, y cada jugada que armó fue impecable.  
Todos se fueron y Oikawa seguía rematando balones con sus saques como si le fuera la vida en ello.  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 Empezó a contar cada uno de sus poderosos saques 30, 31, 32, la canasta de balones a su lado ya estaba vacía.  
Se reclino cansado, las gruesas gotas de sudor caían en el suelo, se mordió los labios intentando rechazar los recuerdos que empezaban a alterar su visión del otro lado de la cancha, troto recogiendo los 32 balones, los puso de nuevo en el cesto y comenzó el conteo el nuevo.  
Había logrado quedarse solo con la excusa de que cerraría el gimnasio, pero lo que en realidad quería era seguir entrenando sin que nadie le pidiera que se detuviera o le llegara con una pata voladora y le gritara que era un idiota por sobre esforzarse.  
\- Vamos Oikawa – se gruñía al sentir el temblor en sus piernas por los continuos saltos y la potencia que estaba poniendo en cada uno, estaba furioso.  
\- Uno más! – había completado toda la secuencia de nuevo y el balón 32 reposaba en su mano.  
\- Ya fue suficiente Oikawa-san – se detuvo en seco antes de tomar el impulso suficiente para saltar, el balón reboto cerca de él, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.  
\- Gran rey! – la sonrisa de oreja a oreja del pequeño pelinaranja brilló.  
\- Que hacen ustedes dos aquí!!? – pregunto sorprendido, Kageyama y Hinata estaban en la puerta del gimnasio.  
\- Venimos de vacaciones! – sonrió el pequeño sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.  
\- Daichi-san nos dijo que estarías aquí, pero nos tardamos así que no esperábamos encontrarte – explico el pelinegro haciéndole una leve reverencia en forma de saludo.  
\- Tobio-chan! Chibi-chan! – saliendo de su sorpresa, se permitió sentir una emoción genuina de ver de nuevo al dúo de idiotas, después de conocer a Daichi, mientras los polluelos aún seguían en segundo año logró formar una conexión con ellos, se chateaban de vez en cuando y el mismo Tooru fue el primero en felicitarlos por su convocatoria al extranjero.  
\- Algunas cosas nunca cambian eh? – sonrió el pelinegro que veía el montón de balones regados por toda la cancha, sorprendiendo al castaño, Kageyama y Hinata habían recibido becas para estudiar en el extranjero, ambos habían ido América a refinar sus habilidades, el par de raritos eran la máquina de ataque de uno de los equipos norteamericanos más poderosos.  
\- Es cierto que tendrán un torneo pronto con la nacional? – Hinata ya daba saltos hacia el castaño, no se veían en casi 2 años completos y el apodo de Chibi-chan ya no le quedaba, Hinata se había dado un buen estirón, desde donde lo veía Oikawa ya casi llegaba a los 1,80 Tobio incluso estaba un poco más alto que él.  
\- Así es! Cuanto tiempo van a quedarse? – pregunto.  
\- Bueno no solo vinimos de vacaciones, Shouyou tiene que recuperarse de una leve lesión y también queremos estar presentes en la ceremonia de Daichi-san y Suga-san – respondió el pelinegro despeinando al pelinaranja que se levantó el pantalón deportivo que llevaba mostrándole la venda que le cubría la rodilla.  
\- No es nada! El medico dijo que sanará con algo de reposo – afirmo el pequeño animado al ver la cara de contracción que puso el castaño.  
\- Bueno que les parece si nos vamos a mi apartamento y charlamos con más calma? – ofreció Oikawa a lo que los otros dos asintieron.  
\- Veamos quien recoge más balones primero Kageyama-kun!?- grito el pelinaranja subiéndose las mangas de su sudadera hasta los codos.  
\- Sabes que siempre te voy a ganar en eso! – Tobio sonrió retadoramente, le terminaron ayudando a recoger los balones y luego cerraron el gimnasio, Oikawa sentía el escozor en sus músculos por el sobre esfuerzo pero no se permitió que los otros dos se dieran cuenta.  
Lo que lo tenía fuera de sus bases era el hecho de haber visto a Iwaizumi en Tobio en el momento en que lo vio y lo escuchó decir que ya era suficiente.  
Hinata no sabía que Oikawa e Iwaizumi ya no tenían contacto alguno, por lo que imprudentemente cuando llegaron al apartamento preguntó.  
\- Oh! Oikawa-san vives con Iwaizumi-san? - Tobio chateaba de vez en cuando con Iwaizumi por lo que si sabía, pero había pasado el hecho y no le había contado nada a su ya no tan pequeño pelinaranja.  
\- Ah? Bueno no, comparto apartamento con Akaashi, el armador de Fukurodani – respondió el castaño rascándose la nuca.  
\- Eh!? Con Akaashi-san? Y Bokuto-san? – sonrió el pelinaranja completamente inocente de la situación.  
\- Akaaaaaaaaashi!! – el grito de Bokuto que les llego hasta el ascensor de donde ellos estaban saliendo respondió la pregunta del pequeño.  
Oikawa largo una risa abriendo la puerta del apartamento, Akaashi sostenía una caja de chocolates que el mismo le había regalado sobre su cabeza y Bokuto trataba de alcanzarla.  
\- Basta Bokuto-san es muy tarde para que comas tanto dulce – le gruño antes de darse cuenta de sus visitas.  
\- Whoaaaaaaaaaa!! Shouyou!! – grito emocionado el búho peligris que salto de Akaashi a la puerta con los brazos en alto hacia al pelinaranja.  
\- Bokuto-san! – saludo de igual modo Hinata chocando los cinco con el Ex-As de Fukurodani.  
\- Que sorpresa – sonrió sinceramente Akaashi acercándose a saludar también.  
Los 5 se sentaron a la mesa y se deleitaron con la exquisita cena que Akaashi les preparo, charlaron de sus carreras, y de sus vidas actuales, para la sorpresa de Tobio, Oikawa no participó mucho en la conversación, era demasiado notable el cambio en su anterior senpai.  
Terminaron de comer y como era tarde, Akaashi les ofreció quedarse, el par acepto, durmieron en el sofá cama de la sala que era originalmente de Oikawa, pero que ya no lo usaba con esos propósitos.

\- Iwaizumi – la voz seca del castaño le había logrado erizar hasta el último cabello al pelinegro, se volteó rápido para encontrarse con su atractivo rostro serio y notablemente irritado.  
\- Nada que te importe – le gruño recuperando su expresión, aunque aún sentía como si hubiese sido atrapado haciendo algo malo.  
\- Oikawa-san – la chica que hace un momento el pelinegro tenia acorralada contra la pared hablo nerviosa casi entre lágrimas.  
Sin decir nada, el pelinegro giro sobre sus talones, chasqueo la lengua y se alejó de la escena dejando a los dos atrás, Oikawa estaba furioso de encontrar a su mejor amigo acorralando a la chica que se la pasaba persiguiéndolo, a pesar de que el había creído que ella estaba enamorada del pelinegro, por la conversación que acaba de escuchar entendió porque Iwaizumi se irritaba tanto últimamente cuando la chica lo frecuentaba.  
Quería correr tras su mejor amigo, pero había algo que debía hacer antes.  
\- Así que, estuviste todo este tiempo engañándolo? – le sonrió torcidamente mirándola desde arriba.  
\- No! Eso no es cierto!, bueno, yo no pensé que él, no quería lastimarlo – le contesto la chica llevándose las manos a la cara llorando, pero siendo el rey de las apariencias podía notar perfectamente que no lloraba enserio.  
\- Bueno, era de esperarse, no hay forma de que alguien con su carácter consiga una chica linda así de fácil – sonrió haciendo gala de su habilidad para mentir.  
\- Eh? Entonces no estás enojado?, es decir, lo que dijo Iwaizumi-san, yo… realmente me gustas Oikawa-san por favor sal conmigo – la cara de Oikawa mantenía su radiante sonrisa, pero por dentro tenía ganas de vomitar, la chica había estado persiguiendo a Iwaizumi tratando de hacerse su amiga para terminar acercándose a él, no era la primera vez que pasaba pero la reacción de Iwai-chan que prácticamente atacó a la chica le asustó, podría el pelinegro estar enamorado realmente de la pelirroja que tenía enfrente?, no, no, no había manera, el pelinegro no podía terminar con una chica como ella.  
Oikawa se acercó apretando su cuerpo contra el de la joven que se sonrojo de golpe y empezó a temblar.  
\- Lástima que a mí no me atraes en lo absoluto – le susurro con todo el veneno que pudo imponer en un tono ronco e irritado, se alejó de un tirón sacudiéndose la ropa y se largó del lugar sin siquiera voltear a verla.  
Chasqueo la lengua, camino más rápido hasta que llego a los vestidores, Iwaizumi seguía ahí sentado en una banca sin camisa, encorvado y con la cabeza entre los brazos.  
La sensación de desasosiego en el castaño se hizo más fuerte, realmente su Iwa-chan estaba muy afectado con lo de la pelirroja y el temía con toda su alma que el pelinegro estuviese enamorado de ella, él era su mejor amigo, desde que podía recordar, pero también era su primer amor, y aunque al principio no lo entendió muy bien, sabía que en la vida sentiría algo por alguien como lo que le profesaba en secreto al pelinegro, sabia actuar muy bien y tener una imagen de mujeriego y conquistador, pero la verdad se reducía a salidas esporádicas, y la imagen que se había creado a partir de rumores, porque Oikawa Tooru jamás había tenido una relación seria con ninguna chica.  
\- Vamos Iwa-chan! Ya hable con ella, y le deje claro que no tengo ningún interés, puedes quedártela no me importa – el tono cantarín de su voz logro disimular lo aterrado que estaba, fue a su casillero sacándose la playera toda sudada, no tenía ánimos de bañarse así que fue directo a buscar su ropa limpia en la mochila.  
\- Aunque francamente no sé porque siempre las escoges así, no crees que serían mejor para ti más, ya sabes adultas – se intentó burlar poniendo sus manos hacia el frente moviendo los dedos refiriéndose al tamaño de la delantera femenina.  
No hubo ni una sola respuesta, por alguna razón que él no comprendía el cuerpo se le puso rígido, pasaron por lo menos unos 5 minutos totalmente estático y en silencio, hasta que un suave y débil sollozo lo saco de su cuerpo.  
Volteo lentamente para encontrarse con las gruesas lágrimas de Iwaizumi que caían al piso, seguía con la cabeza agachada y el cabello le tapaba lo poco que alcanzaba a verse de su cara.  
Una desagradable sensación de angustia se apodero de él, en realidad estaba lastimado, su Iwa-chan estaba herido llorando y todo era su culpa.  
\- Ey… que sucede?, de verdad… estabas... ena… enamorado de… ella? – las palabras se le partieron en la garganta, ya no pudo hablar más, seguía de pie frente a él escuchando sus débiles sollozos. Incapaz de moverse o hacer algo.  
Lo siguiente que sintió fue el dolor en su espalda que se estampo contra el casillero, las manos de Iwaizumi apretando las suyas contra el frio metal, y unos labios torpes moviéndose contra los suyos.  
Y por un momento pensó que su imaginación se había pasado del límite, se sintió surreal y mareado, su cuerpo no le respondía y el movimiento de los labios ajenos contra los suyos se detuvo, su vista se aclaró, tenía enfrente a un Iwaizumi sonrojado, con la expresión llena de tristeza, y las mejillas mojadas en lágrimas.  
\- Lo siento – la voz ronca de su Iwa-chan resonó en su cabeza, pero aun así su cuerpo no respondió, se quedó ahí tieso viéndolo recoger su mochila y salir corriendo del lugar, no pudo detenerlo y tampoco pudo aceptar que lo que había sucedido era real.  
\- I… Iwa-chan? – susurró pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus labios, tratando de averiguar si lo que había sentido era real o una fantasía más de su alocada imaginación, suavemente paso su lengua por la piel suave detectando el sabor salado que no era propio y como si lo hubiese atacado un rayo, así con el torso desnudo, agarro su mochila, cerró torpemente la puerta, y trastabillando corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la casa del pelinegro.  
\- Iwa-chan! Iwaaaa-chaaaaaan!! – sus gritos se escucharon por toda la cuadra, el padre de Iwaizumi no estaba en casa, y las luces estaban apagadas, pero el pelinegro había regresado unos minutos atrás y ahora estaba hecho bolita contra la puerta maldiciéndose por lo que había hecho.  
\- - Iwa-chaan! Sé que estás ahí ! – la voz de Oikawa ya le llegaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, estaba preocupado de los vecinos, con el gritando afuera como si estuviera loco pero estaba aterrado y no quería verlo, con suerte se cansaría y se largaría pensando que aún no había regresado.  
\- Por favor, por favor sal – la voz de Oikawa se escuchaba entrecortada, el castaño lloraba a moco tendido afuera de su puerta con los puños sobre la madera golpeando sin muchas energías.  
Saber que el castaño estaba llorando le desarmó el corazón, sabía que lo había lastimado y que no había escapatoria tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo y él era Iwaizumi Hajime, no iba a huir como un cobarde por más que quisiera hacerlo.  
Abrió la puerta luego de haberse tratado de limpiar la cara con la manga de su sudadera, no alcanzo a ver la figura del otro cuando sintió el peso del otro cuerpo cayéndole encima lanzándolo al piso de la entrada, Oikawa estaba aferrado a él con toda la fuerza que tenía en esos momentos, llorando sin ninguna reserva, como cuando eran niños y Oikawa no lograba hacer más de dos recepciones sin que el balón le fuera a la cara, como aquellas veces en que Iwaizumi lo descubría hecho bolita en el patio de su casa tapándose los oídos porque no quería seguir escuchando a su mama y a su hermana discutir, así como un niño de 6 años, gritando y tosiendo, derramando lagrimas cálidas sobre su cuello y su pecho.  
Iwaizumi no fue capaz de decir nada, a duras penas logro abrazarlo tratando de calmarlo, luego de un buen rato, la respiración de Oikawa ya se estaba normalizando, había dejado de toser, aunque aún temblaba un poco.  
Lo cargo como una princesa sin obtener objeción por parte del otro que se aferró a su cuello escondiendo su lloroso rostro, cerró la puerta con un pie y subió a su cuarto, se sentó en el borde de cama con el otro sentado sobre su regazo.  
\- Iwa-chan –   
\- Que haces corriendo a esta hora casi desnudo? – el pelinegro lo interrumpió con ánimos de regañarlo por las fachas en las que andaba.  
\- No vuelvas a venir aquí gritando como un loco – añadió  
\- Porque me besaste? – y hasta ahí le había llegado la idea al pelinegro de desviar la conversación.  
\- Recuerdas esa vez en primero de secundaria?, cuando yo quería saber que se sentía besar a alguien pero tú no quisiste que practicara contigo? – el pánico de Oikawa no le permitió obtener una respuesta del pelinegro.  
\- Bueno, ese día cuando estabas dormido… - la cara de Iwaizumi se volvió roja de golpe, él no estaba tan dormido aquella vez.  
\- No estaba dormido Oikawa, tú fuiste mi primer beso – la piel del castaño se erizo completamente, aun no podía ver la expresión del pelinegro porque seguía con la cara escondida entre su cuello.  
\- Yo, iwa-chan – el castaño tomo una bocarada de aire.  
\- Me gustas -  
\- Eres mi primer amor – ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero Oikawa había escuchado eso fuerte y claro, Iwaizumi también, por lo que sus latidos se agitaron de golpe, y el castaño tuvo un lugar en primera fila para sentirlos.  
\- No estaba enojado por la pelirroja, es solo que descubrí que siempre me preguntaba cosas sobre ti, y e intentaba incluirte, hubiese tenido que ser un idiota para no ver sus intenciones, es solo que… - Oikawa guardo silencio, en primera porque aún no se recuperaba del impacto de lo que acaba de escuchar y en segunda porque quería escucharlo, quería grabar en su cabeza cada palabra que saliera de la boca de su Iwa-chan.  
\- Ya no soporto ver como coqueteas con todas, no teniendo estos sentimientos… ardiéndome en el pecho – las palabras de Iwaizumi se partían y desafinaban, su manzana de adán temblaba.  
\- Lo siento, pero nunca salí con nadie en realidad – el castaño tomo una mejor posición en sus piernas quedando frente a él, le beso las mejillas. Los ojos y sobre ellos, le limpio las lágrimas que salían de el sin su permiso y le sonrió, Oikawa le sonrió genuinamente, lleno de felicidad. Aun no se sentía completamente seguro de que no fuera una fantasía mas, pero poco le importaba, pasara lo que pasara después solo quería quedarse ahí escuchándolo y sintiendo esa cálida cercanía.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Abrió los ojos con pesadez, le dolía la cabeza, y todo el cuerpo, no podía creer que había terminado soñando con sus recuerdos de nuevo. Agradeció no tener clases en la mañana, cuando salió del cuarto se encontró con Tobio en la cocina lavando los platos que acaba de usar.  
\- Buenos días Oikawa-san – saludo el pelinegro.  
\- Buenos días Tobio-chan, no me digas piensas cocinarle algo delicioso a tu adorado senpai? – se burló el castaño tratando de mantener su pícara sonrisa, Kageyama no pudo evitar que una vena en su frente se hinchara irritada.  
\- Akaashi te dejo hecho el desayuno – se recompuso señalándole la comida servida en el comedor.  
\- Yey! – dio un saltito celebrando y se fue al comedor.  
\- Oikawa-san – Tobio no logro comerse su propia curiosidad y tomo asiento junto a él, con toda la intención de llevar a cabo su última razón para su visita a tokyo.  
\- el otro día estuve hablando con Iwaizumi-san – y así fue como Tobio le lanzó una granada a quemarropa a su antiguo senpai.  
Oikawa tragó saliva, su expresión se desbarato en un segundo.  
\- Kunimi ya me había comentado algo de que ustedes dos pelearon cuando perdieron la semifinal contra nosotros, eso es cierto? – la pregunta quedo extendida en el aire, mientras Oikawa aún no se recuperaba de la onda expansiva que lo había alcanzado.  
\- Bueno, la misma reacción obtuve de Iwaizumi-san – sonrió el pelinegro con algo de malicia, no podía negar que esas expresiones en sus antiguos (dolores de cabeza) senpáis le agradaban.  
\- Que te dijo Iwa-ch Iwaizumi? – pregunto tembloroso.  
\- Que al final había podido librarse de ti – contesto el pelinegro, no lo decía por maldad, pero Tobio era incapaz de mentir.  
\- Ya veo – sonrió nostálgicamente el castaño queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara, la última persona en el mundo con la que quería tener esa conversación era con su kouhai.  
\- Pero no le creí nada – añadió.  
\- La verdad me pareció que hizo mucho esfuerzo para decir eso, aun así no me dio ninguna otra respuesta, solo me dijo eso y que tenían caminos muy diferentes por recorrer – termino echándose el cabello hacia atrás, se lo había dejado crecer un poco y a veces le molestaba pero Hinata no se lo dejaba cortar de nuevo.  
\- La verdad es lo que el haya podido decirte, porque no fue mi decisión – estaba vez fueron las frustraciones de Oikawa las que hablaron.  
\- Shouyou y yo estamos saliendo – se confesó el pelinegro dejando salir un suspiro.  
\- Iwaizumi-san también fue su pareja verdad? – la pregunta había calado muy hondo, quería pararse y salir corriendo de ahí pero la otra mitad de su ser se aferró al arranque de sinceridad que una seguía fresco.  
\- Si, lo fue –   
\- En verdad crees que el té quería? – quizá la pregunta fue mal formulada, y aunque sin malas intenciones resulto ser exactamente lo que más temía contestarse el castaño.  
Lo miro a los ojos, y el azul tranquilo de Tobio, le puso los nervios de punta, trato de controlar cualquier gesto extraño que los músculos de su cara pudiesen articular.  
\- Tú quieres a Chibi-chan? – pregunto el castaño.  
\- Sí, mucho realmente –   
\- Si su lesión fuera grave y él tuviese que tomar un camino muy alejado del voleyball quizá no en américa si no aquí lo dejarías a un lado?, te irías a américa sin importarte nada más?–   
\- Nunca – el pelinegro no titubeo ni dudo un segundo, Oikawa levanto una ceja ante la rápida respuesta llena de intensidad que le daba su kouhai.  
\- Ahí tienes tu respuesta –   
\- Eso es lo que no logro entender – el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos irritado   
\- Si yo en mi limitada capacidad de entender los sentimientos de los demás podía ver como ustedes dos sentían tanto el uno por el otro, entonces como es que terminaron separándose así? – Oikawa se sorprendió aún más con la sinceridad y la facilidad para sacar lo que tenía en su cabeza de su ahora renovado kouhai, sin duda alguna ese no era del todo el Tobio que él había conocido.  
\- Yo también me pregunto lo mismo – el cabizbajo Oikawa trataba de no explotar en llanto con todos los pensamientos que caían sobre su cuerpo en venganza por mantenerlos a raya tanto tiempo.  
\- Has hablado con él? –   
\- Lo intenté, en primer año, pero siempre me ignoraba, no me quedaba mucho tiempo por los entrenamientos, luego en segundo entre a la nacional y ya no tuve más tiempo para nada. – Oikawa empezó a aceptar que esta era la conversación más larga sobre Iwaizumi que había mantenido con alguien que no fuese su hermana.  
\- Deberías seguirlo intentando – la voz de Hinata sonó seria y amable detrás de ellos, llevaba la playera que había usado Tobio y unos pants negros.   
\- Perdón Oikawa-san, me desperté hace un rato y no pude evitar escucharlos – sonrió tímidamente el pelinaranja.  
\- Está bien, no importa –   
\- Yo nunca me rendí con Tobio, y bien que es un cabeza hueca, que solo piensa en voleyball – sonrió con todos los dientes tomando un pan de la cesta en el centro de la mesa llevándoselo a la boca.


	4. Una vida de otros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey! capitulo 4

Los días se fueron rápidamente, Hinata y Tobio se quedaron con ellos hasta el viernes que sería la ceremonia, y se regresarían a Miyagi el domingo en la tarde. Oikawa todavía tenía el sabor agridulce de la conversación que habían tenido y quería salir corriendo tras Iwa-chan de nuevo, aun así ya no estaba pesaroso y perdido en el espacio tiempo desconocido al que se iba constantemente los pasados días por lo que todos sus compañeros estaban preocupados. Se sentía más descargado y porque no, con ganas de intentarlo otra vez.  
El viernes llego, Oikawa salió de su habitación con su elegante porte de príncipe y su traje que le había quedado perfecto.  
\- Quédate quieto Shouyou – le pedía el pelinegro a Hinata que no se dejaba hacer el nudo de la corbata negra, llevaba una camia gris clara, jeans y saco negro   
\- Bien ya está – suspiro Tobio terminando de acomodarle la corbata a su novio, el con su estilo más clásico llevaba un traje negro, corbata negra y una camisa blanca, le quedaba ajustado a su bien formado cuerpo por lo que no se veía tan elegante como sonaba.  
\- Ya están listos? – Akaashi y Bokuto salieron del cuarto con sus trajes completamente negros, Akaashi corbata blanca y Bokuto amarilla.  
Salieron del apartamento, Bokuto los llevaría en su auto, la ceremonia era al aire libre en un hotel de cabañas a las afueras, llegaron apenas sobre el tiempo, Asahi y Nishinoya los recibieron en la entrada, eran los padrinos de la “boda”, ambos vestidos de un impecable blanco.  
Casi todos estaban ahí, Oikawa reconoció incluso a algunos jugadores de Nekoma también, para su sorpresa también estaban Kunimi y Kindaichi, con los que se sentó un rato a platicar.  
La ceremonia dio inicio, todo fue como una boda real, Daichi en su impecable esmoquin negro aguardaba en una pequeña plataforma donde estaba todo decorado con rosas blancas.  
Sugawara con su smoquin negro igual que Daichi pero con una rosa rosada en el bolsillo sobre su pecho caminaba del brazo de un señor mayor también de cabello gris, Oikawa intuyó que era el padre de Sugawara, para el castaño un padre que permitía lo que esos dos habían armado, todo ese circo maroma y teatro era un santo.  
El señor miro seriamente a Daichi, al que le recorrió una ligera gota de sudor mientras sonreía, el señor miro a su hijo y lo abrazo fuerte como si fuera su pequeño y luego lo dejo con el pelinegro.  
Asahi y Nishinoya intervinieron primero introduciendo el motivo de la reunión, la unión simbólica de los dos presentes y bla bla bla.  
Entonces Sugawara tomó uno de los anillos que estaban en una almohadilla en un pequeño pedestal en medio de la plataforma.  
\- Yo Sugawara Koushi, con este anillo, te entrego los días de mi futuro, así como renuevo tu propiedad sobre cada uno de mi pasado, como símbolo de mi promesa de cuidarte, de escucharte, de apoyarte, de celebrar y llorar contigo cada una de las aventuras que de ahora en adelante compartamos, te amo desde el primer momento en que me ayudaste a recuperar la esperanza que alguna vez sentí perdida.  
Y te prometo que me convertiré en tu esperanza, tu refugio y tu compañía hasta el último de mis días.  
Fue imposible, Oikawa no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran con cada palabra temblorosa y tímida que decía el peligris mientras sostenía esa mirada llena de sentimiento.  
Dio una ligera mirada y hasta Kunimi tenía los ojos aguados, Hinata lloraba a moco tendido, Tobio sonreía con la mirada empañada con un aire de orgullo conmovedor.  
\- Yo Daichi Sawamura, - la voz de su capitán temblaba y podía ver la lagrima que corría por su mejilla y se perdía en su impecable saco negro.  
\- Con este anillo, prometo cuidarte cada día de mi vida, como lo he hecho desde que te conocí, prometo amarte y respetarte, escucharte y consolarte, reír y llorar contigo – al capitán se le partían las palabras en la boca.  
\- Te prometo con este anillo y con la vida que me queda por delante que cada día voy a amarte aún más allá del final – el imponente capitán del equipo no pudo decir nada más sin tener que llevarse una mano a la boca para tratar de contener sus lágrimas.  
Se escuchó un suave aww en todo el lugar, Daichi le puso torpemente el anillo a Sugawara para luego tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo con suavidad y todo el amor que le profesaba.  
Recompuestos del momento que habían presenciado anunciaron la recepción, Nishinoya tomó el micrófono y presento el primer baile de los ahora señores Sawamura.  
Tenían un pequeño grupo de cuerdas, que empezó a entonar un suave Valls, Sugawara sonreía tímido y sonrojado, mientras Daichi lo sostenía fuertemente guiando el paso, luego de un rato se unieron las demás parejas, hasta Hinata y Tobio bailaban despacio en una esquina perdidos en la mirada del otro.  
Entonces el Gran Rey Oikawa Tooru sintió genuina envidia, y aprovechándose del festejo se emborrachó hasta que sus sentidos ya no reconocían su cuerpo.  
\- Tooruuuuuu-kun hic! – por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo solo, Bokuto y Akaashi se sentaron con él, a pesar de haber tomado la misma cantidad el pelinegro no demostraba ni un solo síntoma de ebriedad.  
\- Lamento hacerte enojar el otro diaaa – hablaba Bokuto a media lengua mientras Akaashi no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa.  
\- Qué?! No! No, yo nunca me enojaría contigo Kou-chan – le respondía Oikawa con la botella en la mano dando suaves golpecitos con ella en la mesa.  
\- Es tan adorable, míralo Akaashi – le decía Oikawa mientras le halaba las mejillas a Bokuto hacia los lados.  
\- Lo se Oikawa-san – se reía Akaashi.  
\- Ustedes hacen una muy buena pareja! – añadió sonriendo con todos los dientes.  
\- Yo los he escuchado! Ah sí, como disfrutan del otro, yo alguna vez fui así saben? Feliz de la vida iba por ahí, fui un idiota – otro hic y Oikawa ya hablaba arrastrando las palabras con la lengua.  
\- Oikawa-san ya has tomado mucho – el pelinegro que tenía al menos un control aun considerable de sus sentidos, intuyo que Oikawa-san empezaría a hablar de cosas de las cuales se arrepentiría después.  
\- Yo... también quiero ser feliz – susurro el castaño pero Bokuto ya no le ponía atención y por la música que aunque no estaba tan fuerte no le permitió a Akaashi escucharlo.  
\- Bueno amigos!, ahora vamos a hacer un pequeño karaoke, algún voluntario? – la voz tímida de Asahi-san sonó en el micrófono llamando la atención de todos.  
\- Bokuto levanto la mano, pero Akaashi no lograba encontrarle la cara, la tenía metida bajo la mesa, por lo que su gesto no fue nada perceptible.  
\- Yo lo hare! – Oikawa se paró de golpe de la mesa haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, era muy notable que estaba ebrio por el caminar chistoso que hizo hasta llegar a donde estaba Asahi-san.  
\- Muy bien Oikawa-san elige una canción allá – le señalo una pantalla electrónica junto a la enorme LCD que estaba incrustada en la pared.  
No tardo mucho, Oikawa escogió Friends de Ai Otsuka, se la sabía perfectamente, aunque no era su género favorito, la escucho alguna vez en una vieja cafetería del barrio cuando armándose de todo su valor borro hasta la última foto y conversación que tenia de Iwa-chan en su celular.  
Todos empezaron a aplaudirle, hasta Tobio le grito un “Oikawa-san figth!” En medio de su también ya notable borrachera.  
Las notas del piano empezaron a sonar, Oikawa se aferró del micrófono por si se le iban las luces en cualquier momento. Akaashi sintió la necesidad de ir y evitar que cantara esa canción pues la reconoció al instante, el castaño solía ponerla cuando recién empezaron a vivir juntos, luego del funeral de su madre nunca más la había vuelto a poner.  
\- Intenté alejarme caminandoooo, sin llevarme nada. – la voz de Oikawa inesperadamente armoniosa a pesar de arrastrar un poco las palabras empezó a entonar la suave melodía.   
\- El haberte conocido aquel díaaaa, sigue siendoooo un tesoro para mí. –  
Hubo un interludio de solo piano donde todos empezaron a guardar silencio.  
\- Escondí mi cara durante el crepúsculoooooo porque no quería que la vieraaas   
Ya que derramaba pequeñas lágrimas, y eso no va conmigoooooooo.   
Dejé ir tu manooooo con cuidadooooo. – la voz de Oikawa se empezó a partir suavemente en la última frase, todos hasta Bokuto que ya no coordinaba nada con nada quedaron perplejos al ver la cara de Oikawa, sus lágrimas corrían sin su permiso por su atractivo rostro, pero no hacia ningún ruido y no habían gesto extraños, seguía cantando armoniosamente con el micrófono cerca de su boca.  
\- Si hubiese podido decirte adiósssss – su voz se levantó en un tono más agudo.  
Seguramente te hubieseeee olvidado con más facilidaaaaad, ¿verdad?   
Si consigo verteeee de nuevo algún díaaaa – hubo un silencio que lo hizo perder del ritmo de la melodía.  
Espero ser capaz de darte las gracias. – terminó dejando caer el micrófono a su lado, salió corriendo del salón escondiéndose en el estacionamiento del enorme lugar.  
Nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo, ya eran casi las 4 de la mañana y la gran mayoría estaban bien ebrios o a punto de estarlo, ni Akaashi había logrado salir corriendo tras de él.  
La luna llena en lo más alto le iluminaba la cara cubierta de lágrimas mientras se acurrucaba junto al enorme portón de la entrada maldiciéndose mil veces en voz baja.  
Tobio y Akaashi decidieron ir a buscarlo dejando al resto que siguiera la fiesta, no la iban a arruinar por las excentricidades del castaño, realmente no coordinaba muy bien sus pies por lo que cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba, tenía una mano apoyada en uno de los autos en el estacionamiento, echo una mirada por encima y se volteó hacia el portón, y ahí estaba la bolita que contenía la humanidad de su antiguo senpai.  
Se acercó sin decir nada lo cargo como princesa y se lo llevo a una de las cabañas, lanzándolo a una cama como peso muerto. Donde también se quedó Hinata, Kunimi y Kindaichi, el festejo incluía el hospedaje y un asado BBQ al día siguiente.  
Cuando despertó estaba en una cama doble muy cómoda, Akaashi estaba entrando al cuarto dejando el desayuno para todos en la mesa del centro donde Bokuto ya estaba sentado con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos.  
\- Buenos días Oikawa-san - le saludo el pelinegro con naturalidad, les había pedido a todos que por favor no mencionaran nada a los que tenían más chance de poder recordarlo, y con algo de suerte Oikawa también tendría lagunas en su mente al día siguiente.  
Kindaichi apareció por una de las dos puertas al otro lado de la habitación en ropa interior, bostezando y rascándose la espalda.  
\- Que paso? Siento que me paso un camión por encima – y tenía toda la razón Oikawa no recordaba absolutamente nada.  
\- Pues casi – se burló Hinata entrando al cuarto con todas sus energías de siempre seguido de Tobio que cargaba una toalla en el hombro.  
La cabeza le retumbaba, sentía sus latidos perforando sus sienes, se llevó una mano a los ojos tapando cualquier oportunidad de percibir algo de luz, sintió una mano cálida sobre su cabeza, dejo que su mente hiciera de las suyas creyendo que era su Iwa-chan que venía a cuidarle la resaca como solía hacerlo en la preparatoria, cuando a escondidas conseguían bebidas y hacían pijamas en la casa del moreno. Iwaizumi vivía solo con su padre, su madre según él los había abandonado cuando él era muy pequeño, pero el señor Iwaizumi era como una mamá cariñosa en todos los sentidos, era cálido y amable, les preparaba postres muy ricos y cuidaba de los hermanos Oikawa cuando su mama estaba muy ocupada trabajando.  
Pero esa mano no era la de Iwaizumi y esos tiempos en que lo tenía a su lado y solo para el ya no existían.  
Cuando se quitó las manos, Akaashi le había puesto una toalla húmeda sobre la cabeza, y en la mesita junto a su cama habían dos pastillas y un vaso con agua.  
Sonrió con nostalgia y tomo la medicina sin decir mucho aun, los demás ya estaban sentados a la mesa comiendo todo lo que el hotel les había provisto de desayuno.  
Luego de un par de horas, ya la medicina había hecho su efecto y la mayoría tenía sus energías renovadas, todos hablaban de lo divertida que había sido la fiesta pero por más esfuerzos que el castaño hacia no lograba recordar mucho, Sugawara-san tenia puesto un gracioso sombrero de paja tejido, sonreía feliz de la vida mientras cocinaba algo de carne en la parrilla con su ahora esposo.  
Eso sonaba muy raro para Oikawa, pero en el fondo se alegraba por el capitán, Daichi era una buena persona y se merecía ser feliz.  
La tarde terminó entre risas y mucha comida, la carne había estado deliciosa pero el tiempo paso muy rápido, ya eran las 5 de la tarde y todos se disponían a regresar a sus respectivas casas, excepto los novios que se iban el resto del fin de semana feriado a un hostal a las afueras de aguas termales, ya saben, para efectos de la luna de miel.  
El viaje duro apenas unos 45 minutos, la brisa fresca entraba por la ventana lo despeinaba, Bokuto y Akaashi hablaban con Hinata de su lesión, el pequeño contaba su corta historia de cómo un ligamento se le lastimo en un duro partido que tuvieron, les restaba importancia, y era creíble ya que si hubiese sido grave Kageyama no lo dejaría moverse ni un centímetro, hasta que se recuperara, por cierto el mismo iba más que dormido recostado en el hombro del pelinaranja.  
Regresaron al apartamento, el dúo de raritos se quedó para el almuerzo, pero luego de ello alistaron maletas y se fueron a tomar un tren que los llevaría a Miyagi, Oikawa se sintió tentado, era feriado, tendría clases y entrenamiento hasta el martes, podía darse el gusto de ir con ellos.  
__________________________________________________________________  
\- ¿Porque demonios siempre te crees tan importante? - el grito del pelinegro rompió literalmente el aire dentro del gimnasio sacando a todo el mundo de su centro de equilibrio.  
\- ¿De que estas hablando? - le respondió Oikawa intentando fingir que no se había sentido intimidado por la voz de su novio estremeciendo las paredes y volviendo en un eco escalofriante que le hacía temblar la punta de los dedos.  
\- Pedir que el partido fuera solo si Kageyama era el armador! ¿Qué tan obsesionado estas con él? - ya lo tenía de frente a unos metros, si hubiese podido materializarse la furia del pelinegro probablemente Oikawa hubiese visto humo y rayos salirle de la cabeza.  
\- ¿Iwa-chan estas celoso? - pero no pudo frenar su actitud altanera aunque su instinto le hubiese activado sus alarmas de prevención.  
\- Si claro, como todo gira a tu alrededor y todo se trata sobre el gran Oikawa Tooru! ¿Verdad? - escupió el pelinegro apretando los puños, y el castaño ya esperaba el puñetazo en la cara.  
\- Iwa-chan… yo no - pero ya no eran amigos, ya no eran los amigos de infancia que siempre habían sido, ahora el bulldozer enfadado frente a él era su novio, su pareja, y la persona que amaba.  
\- Ya basta! Maldito egocéntrico! - gritó el pelinegro plantando su pie derecho en el suelo.  
\- Iwaizumi, creo que ya fue suficiente - Matsukawa le puso una mano en el hombro el enfadado pelinegro.  
Oikawa sin poder manejar la situación como siempre lo hacía, ahora dejaba caer un par de lágrimas perplejo por el comportamiento de su cuerpo, que no pudo ni siquiera prever, tenía miedo pero también tristeza, los gritos de Iwaizumi tratándolo de esa forma ya no eran los gritos de un amigo, y él no lograba entender porque le dolían tanto, porque le era difícil respirar.  
Se tapó la boca corriendo fuera del gimnasio, sin sus cosas, sin cambiarse el uniforme, sin pensar en nada mas llego corriendo a su casa sin siquiera detenerse a tomar un aire o a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.  
Era su primera pelea con Iwaizumi como su novio y no había podido soportarla.  
Subió tan rápido como pudo a su habitación, su madre había logrado escucharlo y lo llamaba desde su cuarto, pero él sabía bien que si no iba ella no podría ir a buscarlo por su condición así que fue directo a su cuarto y se encerró con llave.  
No lograba entenderlo, ¿Porque eso le había dolido tanto? ¿Que había pasado con su cuerpo y sus sentimientos? ¿Que había cambiado tanto?  
Se echó bocabajo contra la cama ahogando sus sollozos en la almohada, abrazándola con todas sus ganas humedeciéndola con su tristeza.  
Las horas pasaron, ya era de noche, todo estaba oscuro, quiso ver la hora pero había olvidado todo en el gimnasio, ni su celular tenía cerca, su portátil estaba en su mochila en el casillero, incluso el reloj que no solía usar mucho se había quedado en la mochila deportiva donde cargaba su uniforme.  
Se volteó boca arriba llevándose una mano a la cara tapándose con su antebrazo, que patético empezó a sentirse al recordar como había salido huyendo de ahí.  
Entonces escucho un par de toques en su puerta.  
\- Tooru, Hajime está aquí, abre la puerta - era su hermana, su tono de voz fue suave no era una orden ella en verdad sonaba preocupada, ahora que ya estaba más grande su relación con ella había mejorado montones, con la llegada de su sobrino y demás se habían convertido en un par de hermanos muy unidos.  
\- Nee-chan no quiero hablar con el ahora - el castaño fue hasta la puerta recostándose de espaldas en la madera.  
\- Pero… Tooru, no es bueno que pelees con tu mejor amigo -   
\- El ya no es mi mejor amigo - replico el castaño a lo que se instaló un largo silencio. Las lágrimas volvían a fluir por sus mejillas y los labios se machacaban entre sus dientes aguantando cualquier sonido.  
\- Ahora soy tu novio, abre por favor - la voz del pelinegro del otro lado de la puerta le helo hasta la última gota de sangre que corría por su cuerpo, se alejó de la madera como si esta le hubiese quemado el cuerpo.  
Su tono había sido tan dulce y compasivo, como rara vez era el pelinegro con él, era una ocasión única, Oikawa se vio tentado a olvidar el asunto abrir la puerta y saltarle a los brazos, más aun con la confesión que había hecho.  
Habían conseguido no levantar sospechas aun entre sus familias, aunque ciertamente era muy difícil ocultarle algo a su hermana mayor, fuese o no un problema, aún no habían hablado del tema de destapar su relación.  
\- Tooru, sal hermanito - le pidió su hermana, Oikawa sintió el temblor en las piernas, quería abrir pero…   
\- No quiero hablar contigo, vete por favor - utilizó toda su tristeza y la puso en esas palabras cavando un hoyo de culpa en el pecho de Iwaizumi.  
\- Por favor… déjame hablar contigo, abre la puerta - el pelinegro sonó más alterado, mas urgido porque abriera la puerta y lo escuchara, de nuevo su personalidad irritante le había logrado ganar una probable disculpa del pelinegro, destrabo la puerta alejándose un poco dando la espalda cruzado de brazos mirando hacia la ventana.  
\- Oikawa? - el pelinegro entró, su hermana no creyó prudente entrar así que se bajó al primer piso y les dio privacidad.  
Iwaizumi cerró la puerta tras de sí y hablo en un tono suave y bajo.  
\- Oye… que me altere allá atrás pero porque reaccionaste así? -   
\- ¿A eso viniste? - no Oikawa tenía mucho orgullo en su cuerpo como para volver a la normalidad así como así, más aun cuando no entendí muy ben el porqué de su reacción.  
\- No… bueno yo, lo siento Oikawa - ahí estaban las palabras mágicas, pero cuando pensó que podía lanzársele a los brazos y volver a la normalidad cayeron de nuevo las lágrimas y el temblor por todo su cuerpo.  
\- Hey… no llores - sintió los gruesos brazos de Iwaizumi rodearlo por la espalda estrechándolo contra su pecho.  
\- No quiero que me odies - las palabras salieron si hacer contacto con su cerebro. Ahí estaba un evento único el corazón de Oikawa hablando sin tapujos.  
\- Sé que tengo una personalidad horrible, pero… pero Iwa.-chan no me odies… no me dejes... por favor - las suplicas de Oikawa iban entre sollozos y moqueos, el pelinegro no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando, terminó lanzándolo contra la cama así como estaban,   
\- No seas idiota, te he soportado todos estos años, crees que un capricho egoísta tuyo me ahora odiarte? - le respondió acomodando su cuerpo contra su pecho, poniéndolo en posición de dormir acariciándole el cabello y dejándolo que llorara dándole suaves besos a su cuello.  
\- Estoy y estaré estancado contigo toda la vida -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios? no nada? muere ignorada*   
> No actualizo este tan seguido por el mantenimiento del long fic TsukkiYama pero si logra tener mas comentarios lo estare actualizando rapido :D


End file.
